Dimensional Heroes: Olympios XII Saga Opening
by David Ishihara
Summary: This is the opening that was made for the upcoming saga. This is going to get wild!


(Cue Opening Theme: Dragonball Z: Budokai 2 Theme / Jonathan Young & Lyle McDouchebag ENGLISH COVER)

(The song starts with a rainbow flash as David, Jexi, Hope, Ace and Sectonia emerge from a cascade of lights. As the title and saga name fades out in sparkles, followed by their teams and allies.)

 **Tell me where's a hero pure of heart**  
 **and who his greatest rivals are**  
 **I will tell it, fair and square**

(Vera is shown holding a radar as Stoj and Happy stick their heads out of the window before flying out to the surface as they see something glowing. They land on the ground as they get into a battle ready stance before they see it's actually Tails holding a gem of some kind.)

 **They crash and bring on the tension,**  
 **they spark'in hot like adrenaline.**  
 **and I will do it, fair and square**

(Happy is seen face faulting while Tails laughs before Stoj grabs it as she and Happy fly into the air as Tails chases after them while Ace and Jexi watch. Scene changes to Nami slamming her hand on a table while yelling at Luffy and Usopp who had scared looks. Stoj offers candy to Chopper and Carrot while Akane tries to grab a lizard, only to miss.)

 **(Go for it!)**  
 **(Go for it!)**

(Scene then shows the Titans emerging from their stone prisons)

 **This stadium called the universe**  
 **between the heavens and the earth**  
 **to the future, here we go**

(Ace holds out his Digivice as Luna and Corona glow and digivolve into Dianamon and Apollomon as he draws his sword, ready to fight as well.)

 **Just tell me I can make it through**  
 **there's nothing that I can not do**  
 **to the future, here we go**

(The Tales of Characters draw their respective weapons as they get ready to fight a group of demons and angels surrounding them.)

 **(I'm gonna fight!)**  
 **The treasure that I want,**

(Rutee, Al, and Nami look at a treasure chest with money signs in their eyes as they smile gleefully.)

 **(I'm gonna fight!)**  
 **I will claim it on my own!**

(Simon and Damien are shown back to back as Simon points Siegfried at the screen while Damien readies his fists.)

 **(I'm gonna make it!)**  
 **I'm gonna take the risk**  
 **I'm taking off, I'm taking flight**  
 **I believe in the night!**

(Jexi was facing off with a strong looking titan with long red hair as both smirked at one another and charged.)

 **Wake up the hero that I need to be**  
 **I burn, like fire has taken over me**  
 **I'll chase my dreams and be the man I'm searching for**  
 **not gonna stop anymore!**

(Ace is shown kneeling on the ground wounded before he gets back up as he draws a mysterious sword and enters a new form as David, Jexi, Hope, and Sectonia enter their respective God Modes as they all look forward at the titans. As they looked exhausted, they were soon offered hands by familiar leaders as their allies stood behind them ready to fight as they smiled.)

 **Don't hide behind these rules you made**  
 **this chance you've got just can not wait**  
 **So find your courage, take your shot**

(Jesse and Rainbow were seen training at the Heroes Coalition, when their auras spark into their new states.)

 **Don't learn to fly for nothing**

 **this leap of faith needs jumping**

 **so find your courage, take your shot!**

(Dianamon and Apollomon turn into orbs of light as everyone looks at them in surprise as the two orbs merge and reveal Gracenovamon as he stands with the rest of the Olympos XII.)

 **(You can fight!)**  
 **The future that I want,**

(The V3 cast assembles and poses together.)

 **(You can fight!)**  
 **I will claim it on my own!**

(Harpuia is seen flying across the sky along with Colette and Pit as they roll in the air.)

 **(You can make it!)**  
 **I won't stop for nothing**  
 **even once I find my muse**  
 **I got nothing to lose!**

(Shadowed visions of the Olympos XII are shown before going to the titans with most shadowed except for Shirokuni and Grimoire as well as the red haired man along with a strong looking person in a white robes with long blond hair as he stared off with cruelty in his gaze as standing behind him was a large monstrous creature)

 **I'll find my courage, I'm ai-iming high**  
 **I don't have wings but I swear that I can fly**  
 **my dreams are waiting, all I've got to do is claim them**  
 **not gonna stop anymore!**

(The scene shows Hyness and the three mages, before switching to Shuichi, Tim and D. Pikachu on an investigation before facing a Noivern. David and Sectonia are locked in battle with Grimoire and Shirokumi.)

 **Tell me where's a hero pure of heart**  
 **Tell me who his greatest rivals are**  
 **Tell me how to fly to touch the stars**  
 **Yea!**

(Ifrit and Shiva are shown floating alongside Efreet and Celsius before Ifrit and Shiva enter a new form and they all launched a combination of their elements.)

 **OHHHHHHHHH YEEEEAAAAAAAA**  
 **COME ON!**

 ***guitar solo***

(As the guitar solo played, the banner for the Universal Villains was seen waving before it was burned down to be replaced by new flag with the Reformed Society banner as several escaped villains along with the Universal Villains were running rampant as leading all of them was an evil looking figure pointing out a mechanical hand out to the heroes as they charged during the guitar solo)

 **(COME ON!)**

(X is shown in a new armor as he readies his buster while Zero draws his Z-Saber and Axl pulls out his twin handguns as they stand before a group of silhouettes which is the Rebellion Army.)

 **I'll find my courage, I'm ai-iming high**  
 **I don't have wings but I swear that I can fly**  
 **my dreams are waiting, all I've got to do is claim them**  
 **not gonna stop anymore!**

(David looks on with a giant tennis ball spinning in the background, as a tear falls down his face, landing on his old racket, then David and Sectonia stand side by side with three figures flickering. Cheetah on David's right, Sectonia's dark half on her light side's left, and Wonder Woman overhead before the two enter their respective God Modes.)

 **(Let's go!)**

(The heroes and their allies shout from their respective positions.)

 **Wake up the hero that I need to be**  
 **I burn, like fire has taken over me**  
 **I'll chase my dreams and be the man I'm searching for**  
 **not gonna stop anymore!**

(Everyone's energies gather into Masakado, which expands as David performs a slash of light. The scene then changes to David, Jexi, Hope, Ace and Sectonia free falling before landing on their ships as they are all seen smiling as the sun shines down on them. As the name of the series and saga title flash to life as the song ends.)


End file.
